A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gloves, more specifically, cleaning glove that has a plurality of snap-on cleaning pads.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with gloves. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a cleaning glove that has snap-on disposable pads for use with cleaning.
The Jackson, Jr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,234) discloses a cleaning system comprising a glove, a wash cloth assembly, a buffer cloth assembly, and six hook and pile scrubber fastening sections for attaching the wash and buffer cloths. However, Elle glove does not have a flexible scrubber pad that attaches along the back side of the hand as well as the palm side of the hand.
The Knopow et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0230559) discloses a fabric cleaning mitt comprising a plurality of removable cleaning sheets, a carrier configured to mate with attachment pads via hook and loop or snap fastening mechanisms, wherein the pads can be flipped over and kept on the backside of the mitt and made of nylon, rubber, or thermoplastic elastomers. However, the mitt is not a glove that has a removable, scrubbing or cleaning pad for the backside as well as the palm side of the hand.
The Meyer patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,529) discloses adherent wipes affixed to gloves comprising gauze, sponge, or abrasive pads, the pads have a band that are attached to a glove by hook and loop or snap fasteners, and wherein the pad is attached to the back of the glove. However, the pad does not have the ability to flex to and contour the knuckle region of the glove, nor does it include a scrubber along the front of the glove or palm region.
The Dennis patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,770) discloses a glove with attachable cleaning pads comprising a plurality of cleaning pads shaped in the form of a hand, each of which have a different cleaning purpose, a plurality of hook and loop patches that can be substituted with alternate forms of securement means. However, the glove does not have a cleaning pad that attaches to the rear of the hand and of which is capable of flexing in order to contour the knuckle region.
The Hoover patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,178) discloses a versatile sanding glove comprising hook fastener material for attaching to loop backed sanding pads. However, the glove does not have sanding pads on the rear side of the glove, and is also directed to the use of sanding as opposed to a cleaning glove. While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe gloves having snap-on cleaning pads having a front cleaning pad and rear cleaning pad that attach via snap fasteners and/or nylon hook and loop strips and of which said cleaning pads are capable of flexing about the knuckle regions of the hand. In this regard, the gloves having snap-on cleaning pads departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.